Burned Flower
by rin916
Summary: One-shot. When Layla gets hurt Warren exposes his ofter side. WarrenxLayla Rated T just to be safe. First published story second thing the public has ever read. Enjoy


Hey everyone, this is my first posted fic. I it wrote today and I haven't slept any last night so forgive me if the grammar isn't perfect. I don't own anything about or anything to do with Sky High. Read and enjoy.

**Burned Flower**

Layla sat in her desk as she listened to her teach carry on about some conversation she really did not care about. Something was distracting her. Last night she was tending to a forest that a wild fire destroyed. She spent all night trying to get something to grow.

"Layla!" Magenta yelled snapping her friend out of her trance.

Layla then walked to the school bus. She cared nothing more than to get to back to that barren waste land. It made her heart hurt. So as soon as she got to the closest stop she ran off the bus and made sure no one was behind her and ran to the burned forest. She focused her energy to try to get a few grass seeds to spread into the charred dirt. "Come on" She murmured to herself as a few pieces of grass rose in the dirt.

"What in the HELL are you doing?" A voice said behind her.

Layla spun behind her to see who it was when she came face to face to Warren Peace. "What are you doing here?" Layla asked. She stood with her hands on her hips very upset that of all people Warren was here, no doubt to make fun of her.

"Cool it miss hippy, and I am the hot head, uh-huh yeah sure." Warren scoffed "Again, what are you doing?" Warren asked a little less sardonically.

"Um, nothing," Layla said trying to walk by Warren to go home, but he grabbed her arm. His hand was warm and it made her slightly uncomfortable and yet she thought for a brief second that it would be comforting. However she quickly cast the latter out of her mind. "Warren LET GO!" Layla fumed. A small vine came out of the ground and attached to Warren shoe lace.

Warren looked down at his shoe and scoffed again, "What is the matter? Things can't grow here?" Warren questioned.

Layla crumpled to the ground, "I have used all of my focus and energy of trying to resurrect the plants and … I just can't." Layla shook her head "This used to be my happy place, I came here to get away from Will and Gwen, and … it's gone." Layla began wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Warren squatted next to her, "Maybe it just needs time?" Warren looked at Layla "Will hurt you that bad?" Warren asked waiting for a response, he didn't get one." Stupid question huh, well listen you don't need him," Warren said clearing a few of her tears, he watched the tears turn to steam. "Maybe the ground needs to be watered."

Layla shook her head, "It already rained, and that's what stopped the fire." Layla said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Warren scooted away, "I am sorry?" Warren said picking up some dirt

Layla looked at him with a confused and bewildered look, "Why in the world are you sorry?"

"Gwen was talking crap about you, and I through a fire spear at her and she dodged it and that's what ignited the forest." Warren said looking at the dirt, "My mom is the one who made it rain a lot with her high school girlfriend.

Layla look at him confused "You can make a fire spear?" Warren nodded and presented her with a fire spear. "Why, I mean I know she is a time bitch but why?"

Warren got up, "No reason," Warren started walking away, fiddling with a fire coin in his hands. He thought it was quiet obvious why he did it, but he refused to say it out loud, because no one at school like him and he did not want to turn Layla's friends against her for the schools hot head.

"Warren, wait up!" Layla said jumping up and ran after Warren, and she grabbed at his hand. "Ouch!" Layla screamed, she didn't realize her had fire in his hand.

"Layla, let me see your hand" Warren asked. Layla showed him her hand and he took it and blew out the little flam on her hand, you burn like a plant." He said with a smile, but when he saw her face he immediately wiped the smile off his face, "Just let me get some burn jell from my house, it isn't far from here." Warren started dragging Layla behind him.

"Why can't I just go home and use what I have?" Layla groaned.

"It's not a normal burn, and your skin had flames on it, and I…" Warren quit talking. Instead Warren continued to drag her to his house.

"Warren, TALK TO ME!" Layla yelled. Just then Warren saw a house that was going up in flames. Warren took off, letting goes of Layla's hand and ran into the house after he engulfed himself in flames.

There was a small girl crying, "MOMMA, KITTY!" Layla say a kitten on the second story window that was trying to judge how far it was to the tree. Layla summoned some vines to the cat. However it hurt her burned hand to try to use it to summon the vines so with only one hand she managed to grab the kitten and lower it to the girl. The small girl held the held the cat tightly, and Layla's hand started to sear with pain. Warren came out with the mother in his arm.

Layla took her phone and called the cops "Hello there is a house burning at 594 Lexkron Drive. I think everyone is out but the mother is unconscious. Ok thank you"

Warren sat the woman down and walked past Layla, "Warren where are you going?"

"Cool off it's hot, I will be back. Stay with them." Warren said walking always, never looking back at Layla. Layla walked over to the girl and the mother was sitting up, "Is there anything I can do? I have already called the cops." Layla asked.

The mother shook her head. Layla sat next to the mom and held on to her hand. The searing pain never diminished. The ambulance can and loaded the two victims in the back and a medic came and asked Layla and she just shook her head. Then the fire department came and put out the fire. Then when it was all said and done Layla was laying in an empty lot waiting on Warren, with her hand burning.

About an hour later Warren came back and saw Layla laying on the ground, "Are they alright" Warren asked holding out his hand.

Layla didn't take his hand, "My hand is burning" Layla sniped at Warren.

Warren grabbed her hand and saw that her hand was a dark red, "That's not good" He said picking her up and placing her on oh his back. His body was hot but not to hot. Warren ran to his house and by the time he got there Layla was covered in sweat. He carried her into the house and into his room. He opened a drawer and turned on a fan and aimed it straight on Layla. The he took a bottle out of the drawer and squirted a good amount on her hand and gently started to rub into her skin, "Just relax" Warren said softly trying to be as gentle as he could and trying to make sure he kept his hand a cool as possible. "I am sorry I didn't know the burn would do that to you," Warren sighed when he realized that the gel wasn't absorbing, "How does it feel?"

"It hurts like a bitch" Layla cursed.

Warren looked genuinely upset, "it going to take longer because we waited so long." Warren sighed sitting next to Layla on his bed. "Are you tired?" Warren asked unsure.

"I'm wiped out from trying to resurrect that forest." Layla sighed.

"Lay your head down and take a nap; I want to see if that stuff works on you, if not, I am not sure what I can do."

"I can't use this hand for my powers it just makes it hurt worse."

Warren nodded "I figured, get some rest. You are safe with me." Layla looked nervous. "Trust me" He put his arm around her. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. Warren was so glad his parents weren't in town.

*She is such a wonderful girl.* Warren thought *I feel so bad about her hand. I hope it get's better* He looked at her hand and the color went from dark red to a pink. He let a sigh of relief out. *I don't know why I can't tell her *. Warren looked at her face, and she looked calm and relaxed. She was no longer sweating but she still snuggled into him. He felt his head bend down and he felt himself lay his lips on her *WHAT ARE YOU DOING!* His conscious screamed at him.

He had little response from her, so he sat up and laid his head on hers. He closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

Layla woke up the next morning with her leg around Warren. She looked at him and he was out cold. She looked at her hand and it looked back to normal. There was a plant on Warren's night table and she used her hurt hand to create a lily on the plant, she smile satisfied. She was pain free. Warren woke up and kissed her nose.

"What did you do that for?" Layla asked in shock.

Warren got up, "You can go now."

Layla got up and started to walk out of the door, until he saw him lighting his hands, extinguishing it then lighting them again. Right before he relit her hands Layla saw his hands were pale.

"What happened to your hands?" Layla walk over to him

"That burn gel has I crystals in it and I never whipped it off my hands and so it's like a warm freezer burn. It is uncomfortable."

Layla bit her lip *Why did you yell at him, he was being nice? I freaked when I woke up. He was being NICE. He is so cute.*

"Oh Layla!" Warren said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Tell any one about yesterday and…" Warren paused. *What are you going to do, burn her again? No you won't Stupid.* "Just don't tell any one".

Layla walked to him and gave him a small kiss on his lips. "Thank you for taking care of me, and being such a good person to go into that burning house."

"I am fire, fire doesn't hurt fire"

Layla put her arms around his neck, "Your not fire, you are hot headed. I like it" Layla smile giving him another kiss.

Warren gave a brief smile and hugged her. "Did you make that flower?" He pointed to the perfectly bloomed Lily. Layla nodded. "You are such a flower child, but your mine." Warren said kissing her on her the lips.

Yay it is over! Tell me what you think. No harsh flames I am up for criticism but rudeness is not tolerated. This is like the second thing any one has ever read that I have written. Please review and have a great day!

~Rin


End file.
